planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ape King Advisor
Ape King Advisor is a title given to an ape who has been appointed to be the advisor to an ape king who is the ruler of an Ape Colony; who gives the ape king advice on matters concerning the Ape Colony. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes The position of advisor was first held by the orangutan Maurice who would become the best friend of the future Ape King Caesar while the two were in captivity at the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Maurice was the first ape to befriend Caesar at the facility and the two apes were often seen discussing their respective views on the other apes. When Caesar started to plan to bring all the apes together, it was Maurice who pointed out that the apes were too stupid to fall in such an organized position. However, his remarks had unknowingly gave Caesar an idea and with that Caesar left the shelter and return with a powerful drug which enhanced the intelligence of himself and the other apes overnight. With the apes more intelligent, Caesar launched a successful escape and all the apes of San Francisco were able to escape captivity and live in true freedom which existed in the Muir Woods Park. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes The position of advisor now falls into the hands of both Maurice and the liberated bonobo Koba who serve not only as friends to their King Caesar but as his guiding compass in times of crisis. Maurice is still one of Caesar's best friends and is one of the few apes that Caesar is able to confide his personal feelings into. Koba on the other hand while serving as a friend mostly tries to advise Caesar on what to do when war is threatening the peace of their now growing colony. While Maurice began to see the good side of humanity, Koba who suffered under humanity's heel tried to persuade his leader to attack the humans, his choice was denied causing him to slowly turn from Caesar. Koba later usurped Caesar and had the other apes to war with the humans and imprisoned all of Caesar's loyal followers (including Maurice) only for Caesar to battle him and take back his place as the Ape King. These acts led to the upcoming war with humanity and Maurice becoming Caesar's lone faithful advisor. Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier In Khan's tribe, the position of advisor was first held by the orangutan Clarence who was a former student of Maurice. To this end, Clarence worked hard to follow his mentor in giving selfless counsel to Khan as well as cautioning him to avoid unnecessary risks. After Khan's death and Tola took over as King, the position of advisor now falls into the hands of the gorilla Brutus while Clarence's role of advisor is stripped from him. Unlike Clarence, Brutus actively encourages Tola to go to war with the nearby humans in Millerton and to kill every human they find. After an exchange of prisoners between the humans and apes goes horribly wrong, Clarence and determinately Brutus are killed. At the end of the fighting, Brutus can still serve as an advisor to either Tola or Bryn or be killed in combat during the assault on Millerton due to either one's recklessness. War for the Planet of the Apes Known Members *Maurice *Koba † *Clarence † *Brutus Note More To come... Trivia *The orangutan is the only species of apes to have more than one ape serve the role of advisor. *Caesar is the only Ape King who has had more than one advisor at any given point. *Brutus is currently the only advisor who can serve two different kings, Tola and Bryn. Category:Titles Category:Evolved Apes Category:Apes Category:Bonobos Category:Orangutans Category:Gorillas Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Khan's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Groups Category:Stubs Category:Ape King Advisors Category:Animals